


Ask Nicely

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, Derry, F/M, Fanfictions, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, Henry Bowers - Freeform, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Logan Thompson - Freeform, Multi, Nicholas Hamilton - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform, Reader Insert, Richie Tozier - Freeform, belch huggins - Freeform, bowers gang fanfiction, derry maine, henry bowers x reader - Freeform, henry bowers x richie's sister, it fanfiction, jake sim, maine, owen teague - Freeform, richie tozier's sister - Freeform, tozier, victor criss - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: (Henry Bowers x Richie’s Sister!Reader)Requests:Can you do a Henry Bowers x Reader where Henry and his gang try to hurt her in the forest but she begs Henry to help her and he does and he starts to like her. Also the reader is Richie’s sister! If that was confusing I will rewrite the plot lol.Word Count: 6, 137Rating: NSFWWarnings: Patrick taking things way too far in a lot of different ways, to the point of attempted non-con, and he’s really really creepy (I feel like I should point out that the Losers are around 13-14, and the Bowers Gang are 15-16, but that still doesn’t make the things Patrick says and thinks okay); the Bowers Gang are not nice guys, and Henry is a psychopath; Richie swears a lot, you do too





	Ask Nicely

“Just remember, you gotta be home by eight,” you called after your brother as he ran down the road.

“Nine!” Richie argued, catching up with his friends.

You sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear you anymore, and started walking towards your home.

It was a bright autumn day, and you couldn't keep yourself from daydreaming as you watched some of the crimson leaves fall from the trees. You had almost been late to school this morning because Richie had decided to mess around with his Atari before school, and you hadn't gotten the chance to breathe in the cool air. You hugged your jacket around yourself a little tighter, and smiled to yourself, pushing your glasses up the bridge of your nose.

You turned onto another street, and kept your attention on the colors and the coolness in the air, keeping your guard down.

This caused you to jump a bit when you heard a wolf whistle to your right, followed by laughter. You looked over, seeing Henry Bowers and his gang practically killing themselves laughing over the scare they had just given you.

“ _ Haha _ , very funny,” you said, continuing to walk. It didn't take long for you to realize that they had gotten up and followed you.

“Were ya daydreamin’, angel?” Henry teased.

“Go away,” you told them shortly.

“It wouldn't be very nice of us to make you walk home alone,” Patrick purred right in your ear. You grimaced and leaned away from him, running into Victor, who grabbed your arm.

“It's cold outside, we were thinkin’ maybe we could warm you up a bit,” Henry explained with a wink. You felt his hand slap your bum and you squealed, making them erupt in more laughter.

“ _ Excuse _ me, I'm just trying to go home,” you scoffed, trying to pull yourself away from Victor, only to feel your other arm get grabbed as Belch rushed to your other side. “Oh my fucking God, are you serious? Seriously, I didn't do anything to you guys, all I was doing was walking home!”

  
  


“Woah, woah,” Patrick chuckled, walking up to you and brushing his hand along your throat. You frowned deeply. “No need to freak out, we ain't gonna hurtcha, girlie.”

“Yeah, just come with us and stay real quiet, and we'll all have a little fun,” Henry told you, grabbing at your hips and holding you in place so that he could grind his crotch against yours. You shivered in disgust.

“Oh. My God, let go of me,” you insisted. When he didn't, only bringing one of your legs up to grind against you from a different level, you tried to kick at him. “Right fucking now! Get the fuck off of me, now!”

He caught your hips more firmly, keeping you from squirming too much. “Those ain't words a pretty young lady like you should be saying,” he pointed out quietly, moving so that his face was close enough to you that you could feel the heat coming off of him, and hear the quickness of his breathing. “We gotta teach ya how to talk?”

“I wouldn't trust you with an English lesson in a million years,” you scoffed. He smirked a little.

“We'll just have to figure somethin’ else out then,” he shrugged. He moved away from you suddenly, and you tried to kick at Victor and Belch to get out of their grip. “Come on, guys, let's bring her with us.”

The two started dragging you after Henry, towards the woods, and you growled. “No!  _ No _ !” you hissed. When you couldn't get your arms free from them, you started flailing a bit more, managing to kick Victor in the shin and make him hiss, his grip on you loosening enough that you ripped your arm free and tried to pull away from his larger friend, who easily grabbed your arm and held you again.

“That hurt, you little bitch!” Victor growled at you, grabbing your hair and yanking it. You cried out. “We're gonna make you pay for that…”

He grabbed your legs and lifted you off the ground to keep you still and you felt panic rise in your throat. You tried to use Belch as leverage, pushing back on him and trying to kick at Victor more. You felt the blonde boy tighten his grip and keep you still, and they started bringing you down into the woods, where Henry was waiting for them.

“Fuck no,” you gasped. “Let me go  _ now _ !” You knew they wouldn't listen to you, but it was worth a try, you supposed. But since they seemed to have you so that you couldn't move, you knew you had little choice other than to be as loud as possible. “Help! Someone fucking help me!”

“Shh, quit being so loud,” Belch shushed you.

“ _ You _ can fuck off, buddy, I'm not about to get gang raped by you sick fucking freaks! You better get your meaty hands off of me, or I'll make sure--”

You felt a hand unzip your jacket, pulling it apart, and you tried to squirm violently away from it. “FUCK OFF!!” you shrieked. You knew you were getting farther away from the road, and that if anyone was going to hear you, you needed to be loud. “HELP!!!” That hand that had been undressing you came and shut your jaw, covering your mouth to shut you up.

“Jesus, you're obnoxious. Keep it down, nobody’s gonna hear you anyway,” Patrick pointed out. He kept his hand over your mouth, and you felt your heart drop farther and farther the longer the boys walked, the farther they took you into the woods. They were taking you far enough that no one would be able to hear you. Technically you were still close to town, since you were in the Barrens, but sound echoed in this part of the woods, and if you tried to scream, it could take hours for someone to find you. You just hoped that Richie and his friends had come down to the Barrens to play today...

Eventually, Henry stopped. “This is deep enough. Put her down but hold her,” he ordered. Patrick uncovered your mouth, and Victor carefully let go of your legs, trying to keep himself from getting kicked in the face. 

“Hold her, Belch!”

You grunted as you were grabbed more roughly by Belch. You tried to push up your glasses with your shoulder, but felt them get ripped off of your face instead. “Hey--!”

“Fuck, you look so much hotter without those stupid things,” Patrick laughed. “Don't you think so. Henry?” You heard the other boy grunt in response.

“Whatever,” you growled at them, eyes wide but all you could see was blurry shapes, the autumn colors and your captors melting together into blobs. “I can't fucking see now, so what's the point of being pretty if I can't see it?!”

“We get to look at you,” Victor teased from somewhere next to you. You flinched. The leaves beneath your feet crunched as you struggled against Belch, and you knew screaming out wouldn't help you at all now, so you just took quick, shaky breaths, trying to calm yourself.

You suddenly felt yourself get pulled away from Belch, and cried out in shock when your back was shoved up against a tree. You felt someone's breath right up against your neck as you tried to pull away from him, and you looked forward, squinting your eyes to try and see who it was.

“You want these back?” Henry asked you, holding up what you guessed were your glasses. You gulped.

“If those are my glasses, then yeah, I do,” you said shortly, reaching for them. He let you take them, to your surprise, and you slid them back onto your face, trying to breath once you could see the way he was staring at you.

“How about a thank you?” he pressed. You wanted to snap back at him but you held your tongue. You pride yourself on having a  _ slightly _ better filter than your brother, but it wasn't easy to control your words sometimes. You felt him grab your face. “Come on, those lips gotta be for something better than swearing like a sailor. I just showed you a little kindness, I gave you your glasses back, so you say…?”

“T-Thank you,” you said quietly. He grinned a bit and looked back at his friends. “Can I go now?”

“What was that, babe? I didn't hear ya?” Patrick pressed up next to you, turning your chin to face him. “I never hear your baby brother get that quiet, I didn't know a Tozier  _ could _ be that quiet. It's kinda hot. Where is the little queer? I bet I could make him as quiet as you...” He licked his lips and you grimaced.

You hated Patrick. The way Henry and he treated your brother and his friends was one thing (all four of the boys in Bowers’ group were terrible), but Patrick gave them longing looks. Hungry, sinful looks. He gave girls looks too, such as the one he was giving you now, but they were more mischievous and tormenting than anything. But when it came to the younger boys, his gaze would darken as he lusted over what he couldn't have.

You had seen him stare down your brother as if he was some prime piece of meat one too many times. You didn't care what he did to you, but if he thought he was going to get away with talking about Richie like that…

“What, you can't get any girls, you fucking creep? Gotta start drooling at little boys?” you blurted. He bit his lip, excited. “You're a fucking pervert, Hockstetter, pick on someone your own size.”

“Huh, like you?” he teased.

“I bet there's plenty of guys at Shawshank who would love to spice up your sex life, try there. You'd have all kinds of sex there, all you'd have to do is fucking bend over, cunt,” you said, spitting in his face.

There was a split second of shock on all of their faces, then it quickly faded. Belch and Vic started laughing hysterically, practically doubled over, and Patrick wiped the spit off his face, looking down at Henry with a lick of his lips.

Henry suddenly threw you onto the ground and you felt sticks and rocks scratch up your arms, making you cry out. You tried to pull yourself up, but you felt Patrick grab your ankle and drag you back over to him.

“You think you're just gonna get away with mouthing off like that?” he growled at you, grabbing your hair and forcing you to sit up. “You're gonna pay for sayin’ that, Trashmouth, you know how?” He started unbuckling his belt and you felt your heart rise into your throat, and you started crawling backwards away from him. “I'm gonna teach you how a girl’s supposed to use her mouth.”

“Stop it,” you gasp, watching him start unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. You felt Vic grab your shoulders and shove you back forward with a laugh. Patrick grabbed your hair again and pulled you back towards him. “Stop! Stop it!”

“You want him to stop?” Henry taunted.

“Yes! Tell your bitch to get the fuck off of me!” you blurted.

“Not when you talk like that,” Patrick laughed, his eyes filled with glee as he watched you struggle. He shoved your head forward to press your face firmly against his crotch. You whimpered and felt tears slip down your cheeks as you tried to push away. “You're gonna get that dirty mouth filled, little whore, you're gonna make up for what you said to me.”

“N-No,” you tried, trying to push against his legs.

“You're gonna have to beg if you want him to stop,” Henry said, sounding less angry now and more thoughtful. “Ask nicely and we'll let you go.”

You swallowed the snappy remark you were going to make, swallowing your pride along with it. You had to get out of this situation, no matter what it took. “P-Please, don't let him,” you sobbed, knowing your tears were falling freely now. “Please, let me go...”

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Patrick hissed, yanking your head back so that he could pull his cock out of his pants. He pulled you back towards him, and you turned your head as best you could to avoid him touching your lips. Instead, the head of his dick pressed against your cheek, and you felt sticky wetness against your skin.

“P-P-Please…” you tried weakly, starting to panic a bit. Henry and Patrick both laughed a little at your failed attempt.

“Hey!!”

The four boys looked over, and you tried, but Patrick held your head in place. “Oh my, look who came to rescue you,” Patrick purred, yanking your hair and forcing you to look over at the new comer.

Richie stood a few feet away, his friends Bill and Stan slightly behind him. “What the fuck are you doing to my sister?!” he screamed.

“We're just havin’ a talk, little guy,” Victor spoke up. “Go play somewhere else.”

“A talk? Really?” Richie scoffed. “Is that why your dick is on her face?” You felt Patrick press himself against you again and you closed your eyes tightly. You felt another hand in your hair and you were yanked back to look up at Patrick, and Henry next to him. “You keep your dirty hands off of her, or I swear to  _ fuck _ \--!”

Patrick hummed, and grinned a bit as a wicked thought crossed his mind. “Your baby brother doesn't want me to touch you… but somebody's gonna suck my cock today, girlie, either you…” He looked over at Richie. “Or your prissy little baby brother.”

“Fuck off, if you put a fucking hand on him--” you started, trying to push him away again. He just cackled, looking over at Richie.

“You hear that, Trashmouth? If you want your sister to get out of this then you better be offering me another mouth to fill,” he grinned. Richie stepped back, shocked. “No? If you don't like the idea of it in your mouth, I’ll take your tight--”

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” you shrieked, letting your hair get pulled painfully by him as you tried to push yourself off of him.

“Cool it, Pats,” Henry mumbled to him. “They’re kids…”

Patrick tsked and looked down at you. “Fine. You don't want me touchin’ him, then beg for my cock,” he demanded, pushing you forward again. You could see Henry eyeing him uncertainly now, then looking at the kids. You felt him let go of your hair, and you took a deep breath, knowing that with Patrick still holding your hair you couldn't move much.

“No,” you said sternly.

Patrick scoffed. “ _ No _ ? You aren't gonna beg?” he laughed. He grabbed your chin, and forced your face forward. “Beg for my cock, and I’ll be gentle with you. That's the deal.”

“You've changed deals a lot. Are you going to let me go, are you going to rape my brother, or are you going to be gentle? Make up your mind,” you said coldly. He pressed his dick against your lips and you pressed them together tightly, trying to pull away. As soon as he stopped, you glared up at him. “If you put that fucking thing in my mouth, I'm going to bite you.”

“Bite me, and I'll cut your tongue out,” he warned you. “Now I'll ask one more time.  _ Beg _ for it.”

“That's not a question,” you pointed out. He raised an eyebrow and squeezed your cheeks, forcing your lips apart a bit. “Ok, ok, please!” His grip on your hair became unbearable and you gasped. “Please, Henry, don't let him, stop him!”

“That's enough.” You were almost surprised to hear it, and you stared up at Henry as he pulled Patrick off of you. Patrick glared at him a little, but started putting his dick back in his pants. Henry looked down at you. “You're lucky. I could have kept him going, but I didn't.”

“Yeah,” you mumbled, spitting on the ground and wiping your mouth before standing up. Your legs were shaking a bit, but you tried not to let it show. “If you or that pervert ever come near my brother or me again--”

“I just saved you. Is that anyway to thank me?” he questioned sternly. You froze. You glanced at Patrick behind him, waiting for Henry to give him permission to start again. Henry walked up to you, stopping inches from your face, and stared at your lips, licking his own. “You owe me one, Tozier. Be ready to pay up.”

You didn't say anything else, quickly side stepping and hurrying over to your brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him back through the woods towards the road.

“We really ain't gonna do anything to them, Henry?” Belch asked.

“We'll fuck up the kids tomorrow. Leave the girl alone,” he told them.

“ _ Why _ ?” Patrick growled. “I could break her  _ easy _ , you know I could. I could make her our bitch.”

“Maybe I don't want her to be our bitch. Maybe I want her to be  _ my _ bitch,” he said, glaring at his friend, daring him to say something in disagreement. Patrick just rolled his eyes and looked down. “Come on, let's go before it gets dark.”

The four of them made their way out of the woods, Victor and Belch starting to talk about something Henry didn't care about, and Patrick sulking next to him. When they stepped back onto the pavement, Belch said he would go get his car, and started hurrying towards that direction. Patrick said something to Vic that made the smaller boy start hitting him, and Patrick laughed.

Henry wasn't paying attention to any of it. Further down the road, he could see you doubled over and shaking as you sobbed, Richie keeping his hand on your back, and Bill standing in front of you, saying something to you. Stan had noticed the four boys come out of the woods, and was watching them warily. Henry didn't take the time to notice the kids, though, all he could see was you stumbling and crying, having to sit down on the curb to keep yourself from falling over. He chose to look away. He didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach, like it was being squeezed. And his heart felt compressed and fluttery, but not in the way it usually did after harassing someone. It hurt. He didn't know  _ why _ it hurt, but… but something about how much he and Patrick had scared you made him feel sick. The simple solution was to avoid you at all costs, and he was glad when he heard Belch's Trans-Am coming closer.

**\---**

You didn't go to school the day after the incident in the woods. Henry didn't see you in study hall, or at lunch, or in history, and he has that aching feeling in his stomach again. So maybe avoiding you wouldn't work… he would just have to figure something else out.

When the next day rolled around, he hoped that he would see you, so that he could try and figure out what he needed to do. As soon as you walked into study hall, he sat up a bit, hoping to get your attention just by looking at you. You kept your head down and sat on the opposite side of the room. He glanced at the teacher, who was reading from his novel and would continue to do so until the end of the period. Henry stood up and walked over to the desk next to you, pulling out the chair and sitting down. He could see that you were tense, and that you were shaking, and but you weren't looking at him. He waited a minute for you to acknowledge him, then he sighed and leaned towards you.

“Hey,” he whispered. You hesitated, but kept your head down. “ _ Hey _ .” He poked your arm and you twisted away from him, glaring at him. His breath caught in his throat, seeing your face puffy from crying and your eyes filled with fear. Usually he would love that. But now it felt wrong…

“I didn't mean to scare you the other day. We weren't gonna do nothin’,” he whispered. Your gaze darkened and you grabbed your backpack. “Honest! I shoulda stopped Patrick, I let him go too far--”

“Yeah, no shit!” you hissed back, pulling your books out of your bag.

Henry sighed. “Look, I told the boys not to bother you no more. Only your idiot brother and his friends,” he explained.

“Gee, thanks,” you scoffed. He frowned, getting annoyed with you. Why weren't you accepting his apology?

“Instead of you owe’n me one, how about I owe you somethin’ instead?” he suggested.

“Fuck off, you pervert!”

“No! No, no, that's not what I meant--”

“Quiet back there!” the teacher scolded him.

Henry waited for a minute, then leaned back over to you. “Look, will you just forgive me?” he pleaded.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “You didn't even apologise…” you pointed out.

“Yeah I did, I said I weren't gonna do nothin’ and I shouldn’ta let Patrick go so far,” he reminded you. “Honest, I wasn't gonna do anything, cross my heart.”

“That's an excuse. Not a fucking apology,” you growled, averting your gaze again. He frowned.

You refused to say anything else for the rest of the period, and eventually got up and went to the library. He was frustrated to say the least. Why were you so stubborn? And why did he care so much?

He got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, walking back over to his desk and sitting down, starting to scribble what he needed to say to you as best as he could.

After class was dismissed, he went to your locker and stuffed the note in through the slots, then walked over to the end of the hall to meet up with his friends.

\---

After class, you left the library, and took your time walking to your locker, wanting to avoid Henry as much as possible. He was acting weird, he was trying to talk to you, like he was trying to apologize, but he wouldn't let himself. That seemed ridiculous though. Henry Bowers? Apologizing?

You reached your locker and unlocked it slowly, opening it. A slip of paper fell out at your feet and you sighed, bending down and picking it up. You unfolded it and stared at the messy writing.

**IM SORRY**

**I THINK YUR CUTE**

**WILL YOU NOT BE MAD AT ME**

**LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE MOVIES OR SUMTHIN**

You read over it again, then looked over at where Henry was standing with his friends. The other three were busy talking, but his eyes were on you. You sighed and pulled a pencil out of your bag, folding the note over and carefully writing a note of your own.

You grabbed the books you needed and grabbed the note, closing your locker and walking straight up to Henry, slapping the note against his chest. He stumbled back and his friends went silent, watching to see how he would react. He blinked, and scrambled to catch the note before it could fall, then looked at it and read it.

_ Learn how to spell, or say it to my fucking face, nimrod. _

He looked up at you, seeing you waiting for him to respond (preferably out loud). “No,” was all he said. You smiled tightly.

“And  _ that's _ how I know you don't mean it,” you told him, shrugging before starting to walk away. His mouth fell open and he watched you leave.

“Son of a bitch…” he mumbled, looking back down at your note again.

“What was that about?” Victor asked.

“Nothin’. Don't worry about it,” he said, folding up the note and sticking it in his pocket.

He didn't see you at lunch today, which he was actually grateful for, because Patrick was being absolutely terrible. His friend kept making crude comments about you, and making threats.

“I swear, Henry, next time we see that chick, we gotta teach her a lesson. I mean, she can't just walk up to you and be a little bitch and get away with it,” he said coldly.

“Whatever…” he mumbled.

“You shoulda let me finish the other day,” he continued. “I could'a made her throat so sore she wouldn't be able to talk for days. I still could, Henry, if you'd just  _ let me _ .”

“Hands off. I'm dealing with her,” he insisted.

“Yeah? How? By bein’ a little pussy and crushing on her?” Patrick taunted. Henry shot him a glare. “Don't pretend, it's always so obvious when you got a thing for a girl.”

“So what if I do? She's hot, she could hang with us,” he pointed out, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

“Henry, she's a Loser, she's Richie Tozier’s big sister,” Vic pointed out. “Are you sure you like her?”

“Just 'cause she's his big sister don't mean she's a Loser,” Henry argued. “She doesn't hang with them. She could hang with us.”

“Yeah, but would she  _ want _ to? After what Patrick did?” Belch asked.

“Uh, hello, we were  _ all _ a part of that,” Patrick snapped. “You guys held her and brought her down there, Henry didn't stop me--”

“I did stop you,” Henry scoffed.

“Yeah, after I'd practically put my dick in her mouth,” he reminded him. Vic shushed him, looking around nervously. “All I'm sayin’ is, you really think she's gonna go for you when you let me touch her like that?”

“I dunno, man, and I don't care,” he mumbled, picking at his food. “Just leave her alone, alright?”

Patrick muttered something in annoyance but continued eating.

You didn't see Henry or his friends for the rest of your school day, which you were grateful for, but you felt their lurking presence everywhere you went. It was like someone was always watching you, and you couldn't get the feeling to go away.

You decided that you didn't want to take your time walking home that afternoon, and you briskly walked out of the school, looking for Richie and his friends, knowing that it would be safer to walk with them then to be alone.

You spotted the kids a little ways away, and smiled a bit. They stood up, starting to call out to you, and you felt a large hand grab at your shoulder and pull you back. You gasped in surprise, and shrugged the hand off of your shoulder, your eyes wide. Patrick grinned at you a little and you grimaced.

“Excuse me,” you said softly, turning away from him and trying to walk towards your brother. He grabbed your arm and dragged you back.

“ _ Hold on _ ,” he laughed, wrapping his arm around your waist. “We didn’t finish…  _ talking _ … the other day… I had so much more to say.”

“Let go of me now, or I’ll scream,” you warned him, tensely trying to twist out of his grip. He put his nose in your hair, inhaling your scent, and put his mouth right up against your ear, so close that you could feel the wet heat of his breath. It made your eyes water and you whimpered.

“Please don’t scream…” he whispered. “My friends will grab your little baby brother and his brat friends and we’ll have some fun with them instead….” You looked over at Richie, seeing him watching the situation nervously, he and Bill ready to run to your aid if you needed it, and Eddie ready to cause a scene if the situation arose. You shook your head quickly.

“L-Leave them alone, they’re just kids,” you pleaded. He chuckled a little and squeezed your waist.

“Alright, I’ll leave ‘em alone… just come with me, let’s finish what we started a few days ago,” he said, starting to pull you. You hesitated. “It won’t take long, babe, I promise. I gotta hard on already. Wanna feel?”

“I don’t wanna suck you off,” you told him seriously, your eyes wide. He chuckled.

“There are other things we can do, as long as you do somethin’,” he laughed. You felt your lip tremble and he stuck his thumb under your glasses to wipe a tear off of your cheek. “Come on, it’ll only take ten minutes, tops, then you can run on home with your little kiddie friends and I’ll leave you,  _ and _ baby Richie alone.”

You sobbed a little. “Promise not to hurt Richie,” you pressed.

“I don’t promise anything until I get paid what I’m owed,” he told you. You whimpered a bit and he licked against the shell of your ear, making you shiver and gag a bit. “Do we have a deal, girlie?”

“You ain’t got shit.”

You both looked behind you and Patrick quickly let go of you. You stumbled back quickly and watched Henry punch his friend hard in the face, making him jerk back and fall on his ass.

“Holy shit!” you heard Richie scream.

Patrick looked a little dazed for a moment, staring up at Henry as blood spilled from his nostrils. “What’d I say?” Henry growled at him. Patrick just blinked. “You hear me, perv, what’d I say about fuckin’ with her?!”

“N-Not to…” Patrick slurred, putting a hand on his head.

“Go jerk off on some other girl, Patrick,” he scoffed. Patrick struggled back up to his feet and stumbled for a minute.

“I wasn’t gonna do anything, really,” he tried. Henry glared at him. “I was just messin’ around--”

“Screw off, I don’t wanna talk to you right now,” he cut him off. Patrick tsked a little and seemed to get his balance back enough to walk away, shoving past Richie as he stormed off. Henry glared after him.

“T-Thank you…”

He looked over at you, seeing you hugging yourself and shaking. He blushed a little, averting his wide-eyed, blue gaze back towards his dick-of-a-friend. “I’m….” he started. You tilted your head a little, waiting for him to finish. “I… I’m…  _ sorry _ .”

You blinked, shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. “F-For what?”

“For Patrick bein’ a cunt,” he scoffed. “And not stoppin’ him sooner in the woods a few days ago. I didn’t wanna seem like a pussy, but then I got a bad feelin’ in my gut for not makin’ him stop so… sorry, I guess.” He grimaced, as though he was uncomfortable hearing those words come out of his own mouth, and he spit out into the grass as if to prove this. Then he looked at you. “I said it out loud, so…”

You took a shaky breath, laughing lightly and pulling your backpack over your shoulder more. “Right… um…” you said. “Well, thank you. For saying it out loud. And for stopping him… again.” You cleared your throat and looked down, starting to walk away from him.

“Hey, what about the thing I wrote you a note about?” he reminded you, starting to follow you. You stopped and he had to stop quickly to keep from running into you. You turned and looked up at him. “You know… about the movies or somethin’?”

You gulped and looked back at Richie for a moment, then looked down. “Gee, um…”

“I’ll throw in a please if it makes any difference?” he tried. You laughed a little and closed your eyes.

“Um… maybe…” you said, looking up at you again. He stared at you intently and you took a deep breath. “Alright, sure… just… not tonight… I’m a little shaken up.”

“Sure.”

“How about tomorrow night?” you told him. “Just… don’t let my brother know, I don’t want him freaking out.” Henry nodded. “And… don’t try anything, okay? Just a movie, and we can walk around and stuff but…”

“Fine.” He gulped. “Should I get you, or meet you at the movies?”

“Can you meet me at the end of my street?” you suggested. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

“Sure,” he said again. “I’ll see you then.”

You cleared your throat. “Yeah…” you agreed. The two of you stood silently for a moment, then you hesitated. “Um… I gotta head home…”

“Right, yeah. Me too,” he said.

You laughed nervously. “Bye,” you told him, starting to walk away.

“Bye,” he said shortly.

You made your way to Richie, who was having a glare off with Henry from what you could tell. You grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the sidewalk. He grabbed his backpack off the ground and Bill and Eddie followed him quickly, starting to walk with you.

“What was that shit about?” Richie asked. “What’d he say to you?”

“Nothing,” you lied.

“Y-Y-Y/N are you ok-k-kay?” Bill asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, really,” you told them. “Just shaken up. I’m gonna head home.”

“When you get home, if you’re planning to wash up, I would use pure castile soap with a strong scent if you have any. If not I keep a bar in my other fanny pack,” Eddie explained quickly. “Hockstetter has a tendency to leave his smell on you when he touches you, and he was really really close to you, so he probably rubbed off a lot of his smell on you, and it’s like-- yeah, I can smell him. On you. For sure. And since he was touching you, it would probably be good to wash your clothes too, put a cup of Borax in it to heavy-duty kill all the germs--”

“Shut the fuck up, Eds, Y/N doesn’t wanna hear your germaphobe shit right now,” Richie groaned.

“I’m just saying, you can get all kinds of diseases just by touching someone’s hand!” Eddie insisted. You stopped listening to them as Richie licked his hand and tried to put it in Eddie’s face, making his smaller friend cry out and fall into bill. They started bickering, and you looked back into the school yard, seeing Henry in the same spot you had left him, staring after you.

You quickly looked ahead, shaking your head. He was so odd to you. You didn’t understand him at all. As far as you were concerned, you were going to get this  _ date _ (if you could call it that) over with and go back to quietly passing each other in the hall. Little did you know how well the date was going to go, that he was going to pull out all the right cards to charm you into liking him. You had no idea that in the next two weeks you would go on three more dates with him, and he would ask you to be ‘his girl’. And you would have to tell Richie, and he would throw a fit and wouldn’t talk to you for a week, but he would get over it when he noticed that he didn’t get bullied whenever you were with Henry (which was most of the time). Little did you know how much you were going to like Henry, even though he would never really open himself up to you completely.

Henry didn’t understand what he felt towards you. On a surface level he could identify lust, intrigue, obsession. But under that surface level he could never understand. He loved your dorky glasses (and he called them such), and he loved your stubbornness, and he loved how confident and up-front about things you were when you didn’t feel like someone was going to shut you down. He didn’t understand what  _ love _ was, but he strongly appreciated all those things about you, and he figured  _ love _ was synonymous. He loved your body, too. The shape of you, the softness of your flesh-- skin against his when you held hands. He had had crushes on girls before, but they had all been aesthetic. A woman’s body was the most important part of her, after all, that what his father always said. But there was something about the rest of you… something that he had to have. Something that he craved and lusted after. Once he had you, once you were his girl, and you loved him-- he knew what it looked like, it looked like dedication, it looked like content, and like longing-- once you showed your love for him, he was set on never letting that go. You would be his now and forever. Whether you knew it or not, his asking nicely for your attention and love had been a lock, his way of trapping you, locking your heart to his for as long as he wanted.


End file.
